Petit Ange n'est que Demon
by akane-sama
Summary: La solitude peut amener à faire les choix les plus douteux, en particulier quand un enfant rencontre l'homme le plus dangereux du monde des sorciers. En réécriture. A relire dés le chapitre 1.
1. Destin

**Disclamer**: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme son univers. J.K. Rowling est la détentrice de tous les droits.

**Note de l'Auteur**: Voir fin chapitre.

**Résumé**: La solitude peut amener à faire les choix les plus douteux, en particulier quand un enfant rencontre l'homme le plus dangereux du monde des sorciers.

_« Les paroles en italique sont en fourchelang »._ Sauf pour les titres de livres bien sûr.

_**« Le destin conduit celui qui consent et tire celui qui résiste. » **__Cléanthe, IIIe S. av. J.-C. - Proverbe cité par Sénèque, Lettres à Lucilius, CVII._

_Petit Ange n'est que Démon._

Chapitre1 : Destin

**31 Juillet 1981, Hôpital Sainte Mangouste :**

Lily Potter était couchée dans son lit d'hôpital, ses membres endoloris l'empêchaient de bouger correctement mais elle pouvait tout de même entendre les murmures d'excitations qu'émettaient son mari et ses amis à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme soupira de bonheur, elle pensait déjà à l'avenir, elle voyait ses jumeaux entrer à Poudlard, dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Tous deux seraient inséparables - un peu farceurs mais pas trop -, elle voulait tout de même qu'ils soient les meilleurs élèves de l'école. Plus tard, ils seront Aurors ou peut-être Médicomage dans un monde sans Voldemort… Le seul fait de prononcer son prénom donnait des frissons à Lily. La jeune mère avait peur, peur pour sa famille, pour son mari mais surtout pour ses fils. Beaucoup d'enfants mourraient sous la torture des mangemorts, des familles entières étaient détruites ainsi. Elle se souvint alors d'un couple qui avait vue leur fille mourir sous le Doloris, ne pouvant supporter la culpabilité qui la rongée, la femme c'était donnée la mort suivit de près par son mari. La jeune femme secoua la tête tentant de chasser les idées noires qui la dévoraient. Rien n'y faisait Lily se sentait malade à l'idée que ses enfants puissent être embarqués dans cette horrible guerre. Sa plus grande peur était de les retrouvée mort. Elle réprimanda un sanglot tandis que son mari approchait.

- Ca ne va pas ma chérie, murmura t-il inquiet.

Lily sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. La rousse sourit faiblement, cela ne servait à rien d'inquiéter James.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- C'est vrai, tu as à peine dormie. On va te laisser pour que tu puisses te…

James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car on venait de frapper à la porte.

- Entrer, dit-il.

Ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant l'actuel directeur de Poudlard ouvrir la porte. Ce dernier avait la mine sombre ce qui ne rassura pas les heureux parents.

- Bonsoir Albus, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, s'enquit James visiblement inquiet de le voir débarquer aussi tard.

- Je voudrais vous parlez à vous et à Lily, en privée, si messieurs Black, Lupin et Pettigrow n'y voient aucun inconvénient bien sur.

Les trois concernés s'exécutèrent rapidement malgré une certaine réticence. Le vieil homme attendit que le trio sorte avant de reprendre.

- L'heure est grave, murmura Dumbledore, je crains que la vie de vos fils ne soit en danger.

C'est à cet instant précis que Lily comprit que son rêve ne se réalisera jamais.

**Cinq ans plus tard Godric's Hollow :**

Harry et Andrew jouaient dans le jardin avec leur papa. Ce dernier c'était transformé en cerf et chargé doucement sur les deux garnements sous l'œil attentif de Lily. Elle regarda avec amour ses deux enfants. Elles aimaient les entendre rire. Surtout Harry, l'enfant était chétif, pale et régulièrement malade tout le contraire d'Andrew qui respirait une santé de fer. Deux jumeaux, deux caractères opposés. Andrew était bavard, il aimait rire s'amuser tandis qu'Harry était renfermé sur lui-même. Il acceptait difficilement la présence des étrangers, en particulier celle de Fol œil et de Dumbledore. Harry n'aimait pas Dumbledore, c'était un fait. Dès que ce dernier approcher il se cachait derrière James. Au début, Lily avait trouvé ça attendrissant et l'avait mit sur le coup d'une timidité maladive. Mais plus elle observait son fils plus elle se posait des questions. Elle avait remarqué que le regard de son fils était complètement différent quand il regardait le mage blanc. Ce n'était n'y de la peur, n'y de la haine mais plutôt une sorte de défit. Harry défiait Dumbledore, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier s'approche de lui. C'était étrange car jamais Dumbledore n'avait fait ou avait dit quelque chose qui puisse blesser le garçonnet. Lily espérait vainement qu'un jour les sentiments d'Harry changeraient.

La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle vit un cerf fonçait vers elle. Quand elle voulu s'écarter l'animal devint homme et l'attrapa par la taille la faisant tomber avec lui. James en profita pour l'embrasser doucement.

- J'aime ton froncement de sourcil lorsque tu réfléchies, lui susurra t'il à l'oreille.

La jeune femme gloussa légèrement.

- Et moi je t'aime tout court. Elle enfuit sa tête contre le torse de son mari. Elle aimait tellement ses petits moments de bonheurs.

- Maman !

Andrew débarqua tout sourire et sauta de toutes ses forces sur le couple. Tout trois se mirent à rire à gorge déployé.

Sur le moment personne n'avait remarqué qu'Harry s'était arrêté en pleine course. Le petit garçon avait entendu du bruit dans les buissons, une voix l'avait interpelé. Il scruta de loin le buisson hésitant. La curiosité enfantine prie le pas sur la méfiance. Il s'approcha lentement tel un animal près à bondir sur sa proie au moindre mouvement. Lorsqu'il fut à deux pas de la haie, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux globules jaune avant de se faire soulever par son père.

- Viens la toi.

Harry émit un crie de surprise avant de se mettre à pouffer se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

- Qu'est- ce que tu regardais comme ça, demanda James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Quelque chose, cria presque l'enfant dans la précipitation. Il y avait quelque chose dedans répéta t'il en pointant le buisson.

James fronça les sourcils, aucune personne étrangère à la famille Potter ne pouvait s'approcher de cette maison. Il se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir, il n'y avait rien.

- James on vous attend ! cria Lily.

- Nous voilà !

Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de courir avec Harry dans les bras.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine Harry vit que Lily avait sorti le pot contenant la poudre de cheminette. Il se serra un peu plus contre son père sachant très bien ou ils allaient.

- On va voir oncle Sirius, on va voir oncle Sirius, s'écria Andrew. Lui aussi avait compris mais cela ne signifier pas du tout la même chose pour Harry.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, gémit le petit Harry.

Lily le regarda tristement.

- Tu ne veux pas voir oncle Sirius ? S'étonna Andrew.

- Je n'aime pas les gens qui vivent chez lui, répliqua le jumeau.

James sourit à son fils et le posa à terre.

- Ils ne vivent pas chez lui, se sont des amis. Tu dois avoir confiance en eux car ils sont la pour nous protéger.

Harry regarda son père interloqué, en quoi il avait besoin d'être protégé.

- Maintenant va chercher ton manteau et arrête de faire des caprices devant maman, c'est très mal poli.

Le garçonnet hocha la tête, penaud mais parti chercher son manteau. Quand il revint dans la cuisine tout le monde était prêt.

- Vas y d'abord avec Andrew, fit James.

Lily hocha la tête, pris dans une main celle de son fils puis dans l'autre de la poudre de cheminette. Ils rentèrent tout deux dans la cheminée. La jeune femme lança la poudre tout en prononçant bien fort 12 square Grimmauld. Puis ils disparurent dans des flammes vertes. James fit de même avec Harry.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Sirius, Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir du monde agglutiné autour de la table de la cuisine. Il failli trébucher quand son père le força à avancer pour aller dire bonjour aux gens. Il n'avait sourit à personne même lorsque Madame Weasley lui avait fait un compliment sur ses yeux. Elle et son mari étaient nouveaux dans l'ordre.

- J'ai bien fait de ramener mes petites terreurs sourit-elle. J'espère que mes enfants s'entendront bien avec les vôtres.

Harry détourna le regard, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre cette femme raconter sa vie.

- Oh mais voila mon deuxième neveu ! Comment vas-tu Andrew?

- Harry! Harry! Harry ! L'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de corriger son parrain à chaque foi qu'il faisait semblant de se tromper.

Sirius pris un air faussement dramatique avant s'agenouiller devant Harry.

- Mon seigneur, pourra t'il me pardonner un jour ?

- Non !

- S'il est ainsi quel malheur est le miens, je pars donc loin de vous, ô mon seigneur. Vous n'aurez pas le présent que je voulais vous apporter.

La vilaine curiosité d'Harry fut piquée à vif.

- C'est quoi ? demanda t'il innocemment.

Sirius sortit un livre de la poche arrière de son jeans.

- Ta maman m'a dit que tu savais déjà lire. Je suis fière de toi Harry. Ce sont _Les contes de Beedle le barbe._

- C'est mon livre préféré ! s'exclama le jumeau d'Andrew.

- Je sais et c'était aussi mon livre préféré quand j'étais petit. Bon maintenant on doit parler entre adultes. Va jouer dans le salon avec les autres.

Harry acquiesça sans broncher trop heureux de son cadeau.

- Merci oncle Sirius, dit-il en courant vers le salon.

Le petit garçon entra en trombe dans le salon sous le regard surpris de plusieurs têtes rousses et de son jumeau. Il choisie comme à sa vilaine habitude d'ignorer les visages qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Andrew ! Andrew regarde ce que m'a offert oncle Sirius, _Les contes de Beedle le barbe _! Il a dit qu'il me l'offrait parce que je savais bien lire !

L'enfant ne se vantait pas, il était juste heureux.

- Oh j'adore ces histoires !

Le jeune Potter détourna son attention de son frère cherchant à savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Le plus jeune des garçons roux souri en réponse.

- Je m'appelle Ron et voici Fred et George. Regarde, ils sont jumeaux comme toi et ton frère.

L'enfant haussa les épaules, indifférents.

- Je… je peux regarder? insista le benjamin des Weasley.

Andrew supplia son frère d'un coup d'œil. Il savait que le plus hideux des défauts d'Harry était son égoïsme. Dés qu'un objet lui semblait précieux il se refusait avec entêtement de le prêter.

- Jamais !

Ron fronça les sourcils, c'était décidé il n'aimait pas Harry.

- Bien, siffla-t-il. Tu peux nous montrer tes jouets Andrew ?

Andrew jeta un dernier regard réprobateur vers son frère avant d'emmener les Weasley dans la pièce d'à coté. Le gamin afficha un sourire triomphant en voyant la porte se refermer. Il était enfin seul. Il sauta dans le fauteuil le plus proche, ouvrit son livre pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

La réunion venait de prendre fin. James et Lily s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque Le directeur de Poudlard les interpela.

- C'est au sujet d'Andrew, commença le mage blanc.

Les parents du petit garçon l'écoutèrent attentivement.

- Il est fort probable qu'Andrew soit celui qui est destiné à combattre Voldemort.

Tout deux le regardèrent surpris, comment pouvait-il savoir lequel était le bon ?

- Mais n'aviez vous pas dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les distinguer ?

- En effet, il n'y en a aucun. Je suppose donc que c'est à nous de faire un choix. Il est temps d'agir, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. La prophétie disait que dans l'un des deux naîtra la force du sauveur. J'ai tourné et retourné plusieurs fois la question dans ma tête, une seule possibilité s'ouvre à mes yeux. C'est à nous de créer notre propre sauveur ! Andrew est beaucoup plus fort que son frère. Non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Harry n'a pas la trempe qu'il faut, surtout pour faire face aux entrainements.

- Aux entrainements ? répéta Lily la voix tremblante.

- Il doit devenir fort pour faire face à son destin.

- Et Harry ? demanda James que deviendra t-il ?

- Il devra protéger son frère pour que ce dernier puisse accomplir sa mission.

Le ton du mage blanc était assuré. L'homme avait plus d'une fois réfléchie à la question. Cependant la dernière phrase de Dumbledore troubla James au plus haut point. Il avait peut-être mal compris, protéger pour lui signifier sacrifier.

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre… commença James mais Dumbledore l'arrêta brusquement.

-Vous avez très bien compris James. La guerre qui se prépare offre peu de chance de survit. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces requises pour combattre Voldemort, certain d'entre nous mourrons, les plus jeunes aussi. Cependant je ferais tout mon possible pour protéger Andrew et Harry tant que je serais la il ne leur arrivera rien. Il faut aussi que vous ayez conscience qu'ils font partie de la nouvelle génération, eux aussi vont combattre Voldemort. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils soient prêts. Qu'ils sachent ce qui va leur arriver. Andrew deviendra un guide, il sera le nouvel espoir du monde des sorciers. Si vous le permettez j'en parlerais dès demain aux autres membres de l'ordre, nous devons nous préparer.

James hocha la tête gravement au fond de lui il savait que le grand sorcier avait raison.

Queudver était un de ces êtres que l'on qualifiait de vermine. Un être peureux, capable des pires trahisons pour survivre. Cet homme avait suivi le seigneur des ténèbres, non pas sous la contrainte, non pas par idéologie mais par peur. Car Queudver était un être faible, il avait toujours suivi les plus forts. C'était parce que James, Sirius et Lupin étaient forts qu'il les avait suivi et c'était parce que Lord Voldemort était puissant que Queudver l'avait rejoint.

Voila pourquoi l'ancien Maraudeur se tenait, agenouillé devant Lord Voldemort, son maître. Ce dernier le regardait avec le plus grand mépris, pour lui Queudver n'était qu'un moins que rien. Il le gardait en vie pour la seule et unique raison qu'il lui était utile. Le traitre lui rapportait beaucoup de chose sur les Potter.

- Parles Queudver, as-tu des informations sur les agissements de tes amis ?

L'ironie était parfaite, L'ami le proche qui dénonçait à l'ennemi.

- Il… il semblerait que Dumbledore est choisie l'élue. Le rat tremblait sous les iris rouge de son seigneur.

- C'est Andrew, il en a parlait devant l'ordre.

Voldemort ricana, Le vieux fou pensait vraiment qu'un mioche pouvait le battre. Cependant la prudence s'imposait, il devait se montrer plus rusé, plus fort. Il devait tuer tous ceux qui se dressaient en travers de son chemin. Le seigneur hésita un instant, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il informé tous les membres de l'ordre ? Etait-ce un piège pour découvrir la traite où bien avait-il juste une confiance aveugle envers ces compagnons.

- Je présume que tu ne sais toujours pas ou ils se trouvent, cracha Voldemort.

- Je suis désolé maître mais Dumbledore est le gardien du secret, je ne peux…

- Endoloris, siffla le seigneur des ténèbres.

Queudver se tordit de douleur. Les couinements du rat finirent par agacer le maître qui leva le maléfice.

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ! Donne-moi des informations.

- Je… Samedi, ils iront sur le chemin de traverse avec les enfants.

Voldemort sourit, il était satisfait.

- Ta main Queudver, ordonna t'il.

Harry était émerveillé, pour la première fois de sa vie il se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse. Dès qu'il tournait la tête il découvrait de nouvelle chose plus époustouflante les unes que les autres.

- On va se séparer en deux groupes, expliqua Lily à James. Je prends Harry avec moi, on se retrouve devant Fleury et Boot d'ici deux heures.

James hocha la tête et parti avec Andrew.

- On va ou ? demanda Harry.

- Chez Slug et Jiggers, j'ai besoin de nouveaux ingrédients pour mes potions.

- Quand on rentrera je pourrais t'aider ?

Lily sourit tendrement à son fils.

- Bien sur !

La jeune femme était ravie. Elle et James avait tenu à ce qu'Andrew et Harry sortent un peu de la maison et de l'univers de l'ordre.

L'enfant et sa mère rentrèrent chez l'apothicaire. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des exclamations de surprise.

- Bonjour madame, vous désirez ?

Le petit garçon sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu le vendeur arriver.

- Harry tu peux aller faire un tour dans le magasin pendant que je m'occupe des courses mais ne touche à rien sinon le monsieur va te gronder.

Le petit hocha la tête puis partie gambader entre les rayons.

- Votre enfant à des yeux magnifiques.

Lily sourit au compliment.

Harry regardait partout, il était fasciné par les milliers de choses que contenait la petite boutique. Il s'arrêta un instant devant un bocal avec un liquide rouge marqué d'une tête de mort. Il approcha sa main lentement mais se souvint de la mise en garde de sa mère et rebroussa chemin. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire disputer. Le garçonnet oublia bien vite le bocal car son regard fut accroché par autre chose. Un terrarium rempli de serpent. Il s'approcha à grand pas et colla sa tête contre la paroi. Les reptiles semblés dormir car aucun ne bougeaient.

En un seul geste Harry changea sa destiné. Il tapota du bout du doigt la vitre du terrarium.

- _Sale humain ! Comment oses- tu nous déranger._

_ - Être inférieur !_

_ - Infâme vermine._

_ - Trou du cul !_

Harry hoqueta de surprise. Les serpents, les serpents parlaient. Il prie alors la parole tentant de s'excuser.

- _Je suis désolé, je voulais juste vous voir bouger._

Les insultes cessèrent immédiatement.

_- Un humain parleur !_ s'exclama un serpent.

_-Je n'en avais jamais vue,_ ajouta un autre.

_ -Ce n'est donc pas une légende, _renchérie un troisième.

- _Libère nous ! _Firent en cœur la dizaine de serpent.

Harry était encore sous le choque, il n'arrivait pas à croire que de simple serpents pouvaient parler.

- _Je ne suis pas sur,_ tenta d'expliquer le parleur. _Ma Maman m'a dit de ne rien toucher, sinon le vendeur me grondera._

Un des serpents prie la parole. Il était tout noir et avait des yeux verts tout comme Harry.

-_Enfant serpent tu te dois de nous sauver. Ici nous souffrons. On nous vide de notre venin tout les jours !_

_ - C'est ignoble !_

_ -Inadmissible !_

_ - Bande de barbare !_

_ -D'accord, d'accord,_ chuchota Harry. _Mais pare pitié faites moins de bruit, vous me cassez les oreilles._

Il plongea alors sa main dans le terrarium sortant les serpents un par un. Arrivée au dernier il fut brusquement interrompu par sa mère.

- Oh mon dieu Harry ! La jeune femme était complètement paniquée de voir une dizaine de serpent autour de son fils.

- Ecarte toi, ordonna t'elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Non, maman. S'il te plait ne leur fait pas de mal. C'est de ma faute ils m'ont demandé de les aider.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien compris ce que son fils venait de lui dire.

- Je… pardon, Bafouilla Lily.

- Mais Maman, ils m'ont demandé de les aider. Ils parlent !

La jeune femme ricana, son fils lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Pendant un moment elle vraiment crue que…

Un sifflement puis un autre et un autre, le monde de Lily s'écroula. Ce n'était pas les serpents qui sifflaient mais son Harry. Son petit ange si fragile. Elle fit alors un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, elle gifla son fils. Tellement fort que se dernier s'écroula.

Le parleur resta un instant coi, les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Il toucha sa joue douloureuse avant de se relever et de s'enfuir vers le chemin de traverse. Lily quand a elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Son fils était un fourchelang, un être démoniaque. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

Une explosion retentie. Des cris. Un homme en sang débarqua dans la boutique.

- Les Mangemorts, ils sont la.

Lily paniqua, non pas maintenant ce n'étais pas le moment. Elle regarda partout Harry n'était plus la.

- Harry, cria t'elle avant de s'élancer hors de la boutique.

Le garçonnet avait été surpris par l'attaque par chance il avait eu le temps de se réfugier dans une ruelle. Il sanglota en voyant un cadavre tombé sous ses yeux.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas jeune parleur, je serais la pour te protéger._

Harry sursauta violement, il avait oublié qu'il tenait encore un serpent dans sa main. Il hocha la tête puis caressa l'animal comme pour se rassurer. Un bruit et l'enfant se raidit. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à deux iris rouge. Il resta un instant bouche bée comme hypnotisé par cette couleur inconnue.

- Pauvre, pauvre enfant, ricana la voix. Seul dans un moment pareil.

Le garçon reprit ses esprits, détaillant l'homme sous toutes ses coutures. L'étranger était grand, très grand même. Sa peau était pâle presque blanche. Ses cheveux noirs étaient semblables à ceux d'Harry. Son visage aristocratique ne reflétait aucune émotion. Tout chez cet homme criait la démesure, la puissance.

_-Si vous le touchez espèce de misérable humain, je vous jure que je vous mords !_

L'étranger fronça les sourcils. La colère se peignait peu à peu sur son visage.

_-Silence,_ ordonna t'il. _Ne sais-tu donc pas à qui tu parles !_

Harry trembla, la colère de l'homme le rendait nerveux. Il avait peur pour lui et pour son ami.

_-Enfui toi ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,_ chuchota le jeune parleur.

Un lourd silence s'installa. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté. L'étranger fixa Harry comme si ce dernier venait d'un autre univers.

_-Répète !_

_ - Je... je suis désolé,_ bégaya Le jeune fourchelang.

Lord Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le gamin en face de lui était un fourchelang.

-_ Qui es-tu ?_ Siffla dangereusement le seigneur des ténèbres.

_- Harry… Harry Potter._

L'ironie se trouvait toujours la ou on ne l'attendait pas. Harry Potter, l'enfant de ses ennemis, le frère de son « rival » était un fourchelang. Le seigneur des ténèbres se mit à rire. Le destin l'avait mit en face de ce gamin. Il hésita un instant devait-il le tuer ? Il pourrait représenter un obstacle ou bien devenir l'un de ses alliés les plus puissants. Un être à ces pieds, fidèle comme aucun autre mangemort. Le prendre de force ne lui assuré aucunement sa fidélité la corruption était l'option la plus raisonnable.

- He bien jeune Harry, ne sais-tu pas que tu es un être exceptionnel. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir parler la langue des serpents.

C'était donc pour ça que sa mère l'avait frappé. Il était différent des autres.

- C'est mal ? demanda Harry encore sous le choque de la réaction de sa mère. Vous aussi vous allez me frapper ?

Voldemort éclata d'un rire grave qui fit sursauter Harry. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Le jeune parleur rougit de honte et baissa la tête.

- Regarde-moi, exigea Lord Voldemort.

L'enfant plongea ses yeux dans ceux du mage noir.

- Il n'y a pas de mal ou de bien, il n'y a que la puissance. N'aimerais-tu pas être puissant ?

Harry ne comprenait pas très bien ou il voulait en venir. Pour lui êtres puissant c'était être comme son père. Un sorcier courageux qui n'a peur de rien.

- Maître, les Aurors sont la, nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fut irrité par la venu du mangemorts.

- Repliez-vous, et disparais de ma vue avant que je ne te tue.

Le mangemort trembla. La peur au ventre il retourna alerter les autres.

Voldemort grinça des dents, il n'avait plus le temps de faire causette avec le gamin il devait agir et vite.

- Tu as l'air fatigué petit.

Harry voulu protester mais ses paupières devinrent rapidement lourde et il s'endormie profondément. Voldemort baissa sa baguette.

-_ Retourne avec les tiens serpent, je vais m'occuper de lui._

L'animal sembla hésiter. Il partie comme même, laissant les deux humains seuls. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'accroupi. Un horrible sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Voldemort venait de tracer la nouvelle destinée d'Harry Potter.

Voila le premier chapitre de ma réécriture vous pouvez voir que le comportement de James et Lily est complètements différent. Je pense que dans la suite ils se montreront distants avec Harry mais pas de la même manière. J'aurais aimé publier ce chapitre de suite mais comme je l'ai dit je veux en publier trois d'un coup. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Faites moi des remarquer si vous voyez trop de fautes d'orthographes.


	2. Monstre

**Disclamer**: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme son univers. J.K. Rowling est la détentrice de tous les droits.

**Note de l'Auteur**: Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est en aucun cas un slash !

**Résumé**: La solitude peut amener à faire les choix les plus douteux, en particulier quand un enfant rencontre l'homme le plus dangereux du monde des sorciers.

_« Les paroles en italique sont en fourchelang »._ Sauf pour les titres de livres bien sûr.

_**«**__**Quiconque**____**lutte**____**contre**__** des **__**monstres**____**devrait**____**prendre**____**garde**__**, dans le **__**combat**__**, à ne pas **__**devenir**____**monstre**__** lui-**__**même**__** ».**_ _Friedrich Nietzsche__._ _Extrait de __Par-delà le Bien et le Mal._

_Petit Ange n'est que Démon._

Chapitre 2 : Monstre

James avait eu le bon reflexe de mettre son fils à l'abri dès la première explosion. Il l'avait couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, lui ordonnant par la même occasion de ne pas l'enlever jusqu'à son retour.

- Ne bouge surtout pas Andrew, c'est très important, reste bien caché.

- Et Maman ? Et Harry ?demanda l'enfant paniqué. On doit aller les chercher.

- Je m'en occupe. Quand je reviendrais te chercher ne retire ta cape que qu'à ces mots « méfaits accomplies ». Tu as bien compris ? Répète.

- Oui « Méfaits accomplies ». Papa j'ai peur, murmura l'enfant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.

James avait menti, il savait très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que tout se passe bien. Il sourit une dernière fois à son fils avant de courir à la recherche du reste de sa famille.

La peur lui tenaillait le ventre, il se doutait que l'explosion n'avait rien à voire avec un simple accident magique. Seul les mangemorts étaient capables de produire autant de perturbation, il regarda autour de lui espérant apercevoir un de ces larbins pour pouvoir lui faire sa fête.

Un sort fusa à sa gauche, James roula à terre l'évitant de justesse. Un sourire froid s'afficha sur son visage. Il suffisait juste de demander.

- Donne moi le gamin, ordonna le mangemort.

- La politesse n'est pas ton fort, montre moi d'abord ton visage.

Le mangemort ricana.

- Potter, dit-il avec le plus grand mépris, si tu me donnes ton mioche, je ferais en sorte de t'éviter la torture.

- Sans façon, merci.

Sans même laisser les temps au mangemort de réagir, James lui jeta un sort. Le mangemort s'écroula stupéfixié.

- Je reviendrais te chercher plus tard, sale monstre.

James avait fait à peine trois pas qu'il aperçut sa femme sortant en trombe de chez Slug et Jiggers. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'Harry n'était pas avec elle.

- Lily, Lily, cria t'il.

Cette dernière se retourna le regard hystérique. Elle s'élança vers son époux en évitant de justesse un rayon noir.

- James, James, Harry il est. Oh James si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Je ne voulais pas, vraiment.

L'inquiétude de l'ex Gryffondor s'amplifia. Jamais il n'avait vu sa femme si paniqué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, on va le retrouver, va te mettre à l'abrie moi je pars à la recherche d'Harry.

La jeune femme ne tenta même pas de protester l'état de choc dans lequel elle était l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement.

James releva la tête surpris, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit de lutte, le combat était déjà finit. L'arrivée de l'ordre avait-elle précipité le départ du seigneur noir et de ses troupes. L'homme en doutait fortement.

De retour à Godric's Hollow Lily raconta ce qui c'était passé à son époux. La nouvelle affecta James au plus haut point, jamais au grand Merlin il n'aurait pu imaginer un seul instant que son fils adoré était un fourchelang, il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Aucun signe avant coureur n'avait alerté James. Pour lui son enfant avait toujours été normal. Il regarda Lily, cette dernière pleurait encore, il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir la réconforter mais lui aussi était au bord du précipice.

- Je… nous devons en parler à Dumbledore, sur le chant ! s'exclama James. Lui seul saura comment gérer la situation.

Sa femme hocha la tête désespérée. En ce moment Lily se haïssait, non pas parce qu'elle avait engendré un fourchelang mais parce qu'elle avait fait une chose qui lui semblée impardonnable. Jamais cette jeune mère n'avait pensé qu'elle frapperait un jour l'un de ses enfants. Mais à comportement irrationnel réponse irrationnelle. Harry ne pouvait être un fourchelang c'était impossible. Les Potter n'étaient pas descendant de Salazar Serpentard aucun doute la dessus. Il était impossible que cette chose vienne d'elle, après tout Lily n'était qu'une fille de moldus, une sang de bourbe. Alors pourquoi sa famille devait subir cette malédiction ! Son fils deviendrait-il comme le seigneur des ténèbres ? Sans vraiment se l'avouer Lily en avait peur.

Emmitouflé dans sa couverture, dans un coin de sa chambre, Harry était pris de spasme incontrôlable. Les délires auxquels l'enfant étaient sujet n'arranger en rien la situation, dès que le pauvre petit fermait les yeux il croisait le regard malveillant d'un homme aux iris rouge. La fièvre avait rapidement monté, à tel point que Lily avait finit par appeler un Médicomage mais Harry piqua une telle crise de nerfs en voyant arrivée cet inconnu que sa mère finit par le congédier ne supportant pas de voir son fils dans cet état.

Dumbledore arriva le soir même accompagné de Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de compagnie, fit le directeur en souriant.

James soupira de bonheur, c'est vrai il avait vraiment besoin de parler avec ses meilleurs amis. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la cuisine ou Lily et Andrew venaient de finir de préparer le diner. Cette dernière leur offrit un petit sourire en les voyants. Quand à Andrew il poussa un cri de joie en voyant ses oncles préférés. Les rires de l'enfant firent descendre la tension qui était palpable. Personne ne parla de l'attaque et encore moins d'Harry, la présence du petit empêchait toute conversation sérieuse.

- Pourquoi Harry mange pas ? Finit par demander son jumeau inquiet pour son frère.

Lily se crispa légèrement.

- Ton frère est malade Andrew, il a besoin de repos. Lui répondit son père.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, vous êtes venu le guérir ? Quelqu'un est venu aujourd'hui mais il est partie car il faisait peur à Harry.

- Je ne suis pas Médicomage, Andrew, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour aider ton frère.

- Allons Andrew il est leur d'aller se coucher, je vais te lire une histoire si tu veux avant.

La jeune femme ne laissa pas le temps à l'enfant de répliquer. Dés qu'ils sortirent James pris la parole.

- Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer, murmura t'il. Ces derniers temps il s'est passé tant de chose. Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre moi-même.

Dumbledore l'interrompit.

- Commencer par l'essentiel.

- Je… Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai entièrement confiance en toutes les personnes qui se trouvent ici. Ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler incroyable mais c'est la pure vérité.

James pris une grande bouffé d'air avant de continuer.

- Voila, pendant que nous étions sur le chemin de traverse, Lily a surpris Harry parlant… parlant à des serpents !

L'annonce de James fit l'effet d'une bombe au sein du petit groupe. Peter recracha le café qu'il sirotait tranquillement, Sirius tomba de sa chaise trop surpris pour rester en équilibre quand à Remus il regarda son ami cherchant à voir si ce dernier faisait une mauvaise blague. Même Dumbledore fut désappointé par la nouvelle.

- Enfin James tu sais bien que c'est impossible, répliqua Remus. Le sang de Salazar ne peut couler dans les veines d'Harry.

- Je sais, siffla t-il. Mais c'est la pure vérité.

Personne n'osa le contredire. Pourtant ses amis avaient encore du mal à le croire c'était tellement grotesque. Comment un enfant sans aucune parenté avec Salazar Serpentard pouvait être fourchelang. Encouragé par le silence James continua son récit.

- Lily l'avait emmené dans une boutique pour acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions et quand elle s'est retournée Harry était entouré de serpent. Puis il s'est mis à parler en fourchelang.

Un long silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

- Ceci doit absolument rester entre nous, rien n'y personne ne doit être au courant du «don » de cette enfant. J'ai le grand espoir que ceci n'arrivera jamais aux oreilles de Tom. Sinon je crains qu'Harry ne devienne sa cible privilégié. L'enfant ne doit plus jamais utiliser cette langue, c'est très important…

James hocha la tête lui aussi était persuadé que son fils ne devait plus utiliser cette langue.

- Je vais aller le voir, dit Dumbledore. Je pense que pour le moment notre petit Harry a juste besoin d'être rassuré.

Le rat des villes parcourait les champs pour retrouver son maître. Son extase était telle qu'on aurait dit que l'animal danser. Arrivée, la petite chose se présenta à son maître en redevenant humain. L'homme en face de Queudver le regarda avec mépris.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'imposer ta présence Queudver.

La vermine s'inclina précipitamment.

- Maître j'étais à l'instant chez les Potter.

Le seigneur des ténèbres sembla intéressé.

- Harry Potter est un fourchelang. Oh oui Maître, je le tiens de la bouche même de James !

L'animagus semblait ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait mit son maître en colère. Non Peter était trop heureux, il attendait sa récompense pour cette information.

- Doloris, siffla lord Voldemort.

Le rat couina de douleur.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Vociféra le mage noir.

- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et… Dumbledore.

La punition pour avoir prononcer le nom du directeur de Poudlard ne se fit pas attendre. Peter sentit son bras droit craquer sous la pression qu'exercer son maître sur lui avec sa baguette.

- Sort d'ici avant que je ne te tue !

La vermine quitta au pas de course la pièce.

Impossible ! Le seigneur des ténèbres étaient surpris de la vitesse à laquelle se déroulaient les évènements. Il aurait préféré être le seul à connaître le secret du garçon. La tache allait être plus difficile que prévue, les Potter seraient plus vigilants en ce qui concerne leur fils. Il devait se montrer encore plus rusé.

Oh que oui Dumbledore ne lui prendra pas son futur jouer.

**3 mois plus tard Godric's Hollow.**

La petite maison de Godric's Hollow était en effervescence. En effet, aujourd'hui Andrew et Harry fêtaient leurs huit ans. A cette occasion tous les amis de la famille étaient réunis. Harry, qui était tombé malade quelques jours plus tôt, était resté couché. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de se lever pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Tous les adultes étaient passés dans sa chambre pour lui en apporter un, aucun ne resta bien longtemps, ce qui froissa énormément le jeune garçon. Ce dernier avait la vague impression d'être exclue du cercle familial. Certes il était souvent malade en ce moment mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser de coter.

- Ils ne t'aiment plus, tu es différents d'eux.

Les paroles résonnèrent dans son esprit, elles n'étaient pas de lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était la vérité. Depuis que ses parents avaient appris qu'il était fourchelang, ils agissaient différemment. Les embrassades se faisaient de plus en rares, les sourires devenaient faux, leurs regards trahissaient une certaines angoisse. Harry savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. L'enfant lâcha un long soupire, il s'enfuit dans ses draps avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Un léger grattement à la porte de réveilla en sursaut, il faisait presque nuit et le bruit de la fête résonner encore dans toute la maison. Le grattement se fit de plus en plus pressent, l'enfant frissonna une goute de sueur parcouru son échine. Le bruit s'interrompit brusquement. Le souffle cour Harry s'assit dans son lit, il tenta de résonner de façon logique, son frère devait lui faire une blague c'est tout. Quand il referma les yeux la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, l'enfant poussa un cri d'effroi, il voulu se relever pour fuir mais son corps ne répondait plus. Une longue silhouette sombre se détacha dans l'encadrement de la porte, des yeux rougeoyant le toisés.

- Je viens te chercher petit homme, suit moi, la ou nous irons le monde sera meilleur, bien meilleur.

Le petit voulu répondre mais rien ne sortie de sa bouche.

La silhouette s'approcha, une main fine et blanche se posa sur son front. Elle était froid tout comme la voix qui reprit.

- Mon ombre te protégera, ils ne seront bientôt plus la, ils sont si bien sans toi, si heureux, tellement normaux. Nous sommes semblables.

La pression sur son front se fit de plus en plus forte, à tel point que l'enfant se mit à voir flou. Un grognement animal sorti de sa bouche, puis un sifflement. Tout autour de lui se mit à tournoyer à une vitesse vertigineuse. Des cris raisonnèrent autour de lui. L'homme disparu lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le prenait par les épaules. Le souffle cour, il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait son père le regard paniqué. D'autre personne pénétrèrent dans chambre. La fête avait été interrompu par un vacarme assourdissent. Des pleures attirèrent le regard d'Harry, Ron était par terre en boulle, un des adultes était accroupi près de lui tentant de le rassurer, il finit par se laisser porter. Ils sortirent de la chambre accompagnés par Neville qui trottinait tête baissé derrière eux. Un long moment passa, jusqu'à ce que James ouvrit la bouche.

- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Tu t'es disputé avec eux ? La panique fit trembler la voix du père.

L'enfant cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passer.

- Non, il y avait cet homme et tout s'est mit à tourner. J'ai soif, articula t'il avec difficulté.

La moiteur de son lit et de ses vêtements le dégouta. Il posa lentement sa mains la ou l'inconnu avait fait de même un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien.

- Harry, la voix douce de sa mère le sortie de la torpeur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, il avait eu tellement peur.

La jeune mère pris son fils dans les bras, le berçant tendrement. Elle le porta jusqu'à la cuisine l'assit sur une chaise haute avant de couper une part de gâteaux et de lui servir du jus de citrouille.

- Ils ont voulu te faire une petite blague. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient dans ta chambre. Malheureusement pour eux, ils sont arrivés au mauvais moment. Heureusement pour nous rien de grave n'est arrivée. Tu as eu ton premier accident magique mon chéri, c'est normal à ton âge ! Je suis fière de toi.

Le sourire radieux qu'afficha Lily réchauffa le cœur du petit garçon.

- Il faudra que tu fasses attention désormais, tu es un grand garçon. Et puis plus tard tu rentreras toi aussi à Poudlard !

- C'est comment Poudlard ?

- Merveilleux, tu en garderas les plus beaux souvenir de ta vie.

- Je veux y aller maintenant !

L'impatience de son fils fit sourire sa mère.

- Tu dois encore grandir et puis la bas tu rencontreras une jolie avec qui tu voudras passer ta vie !

- Ah non je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec vous pour toujours !

Un rire cristallin empli la cuisine.

- Non, non et non c'est trop dangereux vous n'irez pas !

James défia Dumbledore du regard, il avait la ferme attention d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois empêcher mes enfants de voir cet évènement ? Ils ont envie d'y aller, j'ai envi de leur offrir ça ! Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui va m'empêcher de leur faire plaisir. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils aient une enfance normale si on leur prive de tout. Je ne serais pas un bon père si je leur montrer que nous avons peur du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Ce n'est pas une question de peur mais de bon sens ! Vous risquez votre vie et celle de notre espoir.

James monta le ton !

- Andrew n'est pas un espoir, c'est un enfant, il a besoin de s'amuser !

- Ce jetait dans la gueule du loup n'est pas une solution James.

Le père de famille se senti comme prisonnier, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant gâté faisant une crise de colère pour obtenir ce qu'il ne peut. Il soupira profondément avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise. Reprenant son calme il reprit la parole d'un ton mesuré.

- Nous savons vous et moi que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Lily est d'accord avec moi. Nous voulons, malgré les risques, profiter de la coupe du monde de quidditch.

Le directeur de Poudlard regarda James par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il savait que le jeune père ne changerait pas d'avis.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais nous devons agir dans la plus grande discrétion. Il y a un traitre parmi l'ordre.

- Seul mon cercle de confiance sera au courant de cette opération. Nous serons accompagnés de Sirius, Peter et Remus.

- De très bon sorcier, murmura Dumbledore tout en se grattant la barbe.

- Soit je ne peux que vous laisser partir. Vous avez prévu du polynectar, je suppose.

- Bien sur je n'ai pas peur, mais je ne suis pas fou.

He bien voila après avoir laissé en suspend, je viens de finir le chapitre deux de mon histoire. Beaucoup de chose ont changés, je préfère de loin cette version.


	3. Folie

**Disclamer**: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme son univers. J.K. Rowling est la détentrice de tous les droits.

**Note de l'Auteur**: Voila enfin les chapitres trois de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Résumé**: La solitude peut amener à faire les choix les plus douteux, en particulier quand un enfant rencontre l'homme le plus dangereux du monde des sorciers.

_« Les paroles en italique sont en fourchelang »._ Sauf pour les titres de livres bien sûr.

**« **_**La folie est le propre de l'homme**_**.»** de Blaise Cendrars,Extrait du_Bourlinguer._

Chapitre 3 : Folie

Les Potter étaient de es familles qui n'avaient peur de rien. Par trois fois ils avaient combattu le seigneur des ténèbres et par trois fois ils en étaient ressortis vivant. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour protéger leur monde. Quitte à sacrifier leur propre vie. La guerre ne permettait aucun répit, ils devaient toujours être prêts à combattre, oubliant leur vie de famille, combattant pour la justice et la paix. Plus que tout ils voulaient donner une belle vie à leurs enfants, une vie normale. Tous deux savaient que la seule solution était de se battre jusqu'au bout, dans l'espoir de vivre dans un monde meilleur.

- Quand on sera sur place, je demanderai un autographe à Brankovitch III, c'est le meilleur des attrapeurs, personne ne peut le battre, s'exclama Andrew.

- Oui tu as raison, moi aussi je vais lui en demander un autographe et puis j'achèterai un vif d'or et un balais et aussi ! Répliqua son frère.

- Doucement Harry, tu es trop jeune pour monter sur un vrai balai, contente toi de celui que tu as pour le moment.

- Mais Maman, Oncle Sirius m'a dit qu'à mon âge il avait déjà un balai et qu'il s'était même approché des nuages.

Lily sourit avant de répondre :

- Ne crois pas tout ce que te dit ton oncle, il adore te faire tourner en bourrique.

- Allons Lily, il faut faire rêver les enfants ! N'est-ce pas que les exploits de ton oncle te font rêver, dit-il avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de le faire tournoyer dans les aires.

Lily afficha un sourire contrit avant de s'accroupir face à Andrew. Sirius reposa Harry qui riait encore à gorge déployé.

- Je dois vous expliquez deux trois choses les garçons, il est très important que vous m'écoutiez.

Les deux têtes brunes opinèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Bien. Ce soir nous allons passer une bonne soirée, nous allons profiter du spectacle et nous amuser. Pour que tout se passe bien il ne faut pas que vous nous quittiez, il est très important que vous soyez en présence d'un adulte. Que se soit moi, papa, Sirius, Remus où encore Peter. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui ! répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

- Encore une chose, pour notre sécurité à tous, nous allons boire du polynectar, c'est-à-dire que nous changerons d'apparence. Il faut bien que vous reteniez notre nouvelle identité. Vous êtes trop jeune pour en boire, on va juste changer la couleur de vos cheveux. Vous serez déjà un peu plus discret.

Lily pointa sa baguette sur Andrew récita une formule avec un léger mouvement de baguette. Un liquide visqueux sortit de sa baguette avant de se poser sur la tête de son fils. Ses cheveux s'en imprégnèrent avant de virer subitement au roux. Elle répéta l'opération une nouvelle fois sur Harry. Les cheveux de ce dernier devinrent blonds. Les jumeaux s'observèrent mutuellement avant d'éclater de rire. Les adultes burent du polynectar, Harry eut du mal à reconnaître ses parents. Lily était devenue une petite femme brune aux yeux clairs tandis que son père avait doublé de poids, ses cheveux avaient virés aux châtains. Sirius se changea en un vrai rouquin aux grands yeux gris, Remus perdit tout ses cheveux, Peter se transforma en une vielle femme, des cheveux gris entouraient son visage ridé.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt allons-y ! Déclara James.

Rien n'aurait pu entamer sa bonne humeur.

La coupe du monde de Quidditch était l'événement sportif le plus important du monde des sorciers. Tout le monde voulait y participer. Les places coutaient une fortune mais les familles n'hésitaient pas à vider leur économie pour passer un moment magique en compagnie de leurs joueurs préférés. Les Potter n'échappaient pas à la règle. Ils prirent une tente pour tout le groupe afin de rester uni.

- On a le temps d'aller faire un petit tour avant le début du match.

Harry parti avec Peter et Remus tandis qu'Andrew était sous la protection de Sirius et de son père. Lily avait décidé de laisser les garçons s'amusaient. Elle surveilla leur tente tout en préparant que quoi manger pour leur retour.

- Regardez, c'est trop beau, Harry désigna une paire de chausson en forme de balais.

Si on les mettait à nos pieds on pouvait s'envoler de quelques centimètres. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il se précipita sur le stand.

- Ne cours pas, s'il te plait, s'écria Remus.

Trop tard, le petit avait déjà bousculé quelqu'un, il tomba à la renverse. Il crispa son visage face à la douleur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir qui est-ce qu'il avait bousculé. Son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme aux yeux rouges, l'enfant se figea, il connaissait ses yeux. C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, il n'ya avait plus rien autour de lui mise à part ces yeux.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, susurra t-il d'une voix sifflante. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre petit.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte l'enfant acquiesça, il se releva, l'envie de suivre cet homme se fit de plus en plus pressente. Remus le sorti de sa torpeur.

- Ne reste pas la à rêvasser, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas courir !

- Je vais bien, chuchota l'enfant. Il se retourna pour voir où été l'homme mais il n'y avait plus personne.

- Allez dépêche toi d'acheter, ce que tu veux, on a tout juste le temps de rentrer manger.

Peter Pettigrow avait toujours été fière de faire partie des maraudeurs, il avait l'impression d'appartenir à un véritable groupe d'ami. A chaque fois qu'il les trahissait, il se sentait coupable. Exaltant d'un coté, se sentant minable de l'autre. Au fond de lui, il avait une véritable haine contre James, il était jaloux de son bonheur, de sa force et de sa famille. Il ne pouvait, s'empêcher de l'admirait, de l'aimait à un tel point qu'il en avait peur. Jamais les maraudeurs ne l'avaient mis de coté, ils avaient toujours été la pour lui. Pourtant, aux yeux de Peter cette amitié n'avait jamais été sincère, il était sur, au fond de lui, que James, Sirius et Remus se moquait, le méprisait. Sinon pourquoi des sorciers si puissants perdaient leur temps avec lui ?

Il tourna la tête vers Andrew, le rat n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une si petite chose pourrai un jour battre le seigneur des ténèbres. Personne ne pouvait défaire un être aussi puissant. Mais le maître se méfiait assez de ce petit pour que Peter ouvre l'œil. Ce qui étonnait le plus le maraudeur, c'était l'attention qu'il portait à Harry. Le seigneur lui posait toujours des questions sur le petit. A tel point que Peter se demandait s'il n'allait pas le tuer dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Une once de pitié traversa son être. Par sa faute les enfants Potter allaient connaître un sort terrible. Il jeta un coup rapide à l'horloge, bientôt les autres arriveraient, la panique submergerais la foule, pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa mission. Il avait peur de perdre sa couverture mais le maître l'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien.

Soudain un cri sanglant retentit. Les enfants sursautèrent tandis que les adultes dégainèrent leur baguette. Les visages se crispèrent.

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, chuchota t-il.

Il sortie doucement de la tente baguette pointé face à lui. Dehors plus personne ne bouger. Ils n'étaient les seuls à avoir entendu crier. Une lumière verte apparut dans le ciel, la marque des ténèbres flotta dans les aires aux yeux de tous. La panique envahit l'espace, les gens commencèrent à se bousculer, courant vers le portoloin le plus proche, pour certains, essayant de rejoindre leur famille pour d'autre. Sirius jura avant de se mettre de nouveau à l'abri.

- Ils sont là !

James déglutit, pourquoi Voldemort prenait-il le risque de se montrer à un tel évènement ? C'était de la folie, il y avait beaucoup trop d'Aurore.

- Nous devons partir, s'écria Remus. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de rester ici. Sirius, James et moi nous allons combattre. Lily et Peter vous emmènerez les petits au portoloin.

Lily n'aimait pas rester en arrière mais elle devait protéger ses enfants. Elle accepta, malgré la douleur de voir son époux combattre sans elle.

- On se revoit à la maison ma Lily d'amour. Il embrassa langoureusement sa femme avant de partir.

Il ne restait plus que Peter, Lily et les jumeaux.

- Nous devrions nous séparer !

- Non, répliqua Lily avec fermeté, ca serait signer notre arrêt de mort.

Peter déglutit, Il ne voulait pas que la jeune mère se fasse tuer. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et la suivit. Dehors, tout n'était que chaos, les gens courraient dans tout les sens, essayant d'échapper du mieux qu'ils pouvaient aux mangemorts.

- On doit rejoindre la forêt, là bas on pourra trouver un portoloin, ou transplaner dans le pire des cas.

Peter acquiesça. Ils commencèrent une course effrénée à travers la foule. Plusieurs fois il failli tomber. Il tenta par deux fois d'échapper à la vigilance de Lily mais cette dernière était tellement sur ses gardes qu'elle le rattrapait toujours. Il hésita un instant, il était bientôt à la lisière de la forêt, s'il n'agissait pas maintenant, il allait perdre Harry et subir la colère du seigneur des ténèbres. Il s'arrêta, Lily se retourna, lui criant de se dépêcher. Avec un regard désolé il pointa la baguette sur Lily et lui lança un sort de stupéfixion.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Peter, ce dernier la resserra. Il couru avec Harry dans ses bras sans se retourner. L'enfant cria de toute ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passé, ni même les agissements de son oncle. Il finit par se libérer en donnant un coup de pied bien placé. Harry tomba à terre tandis que Peter se tenait les parties génital, malheureusement pour lui, les effets du polynectar avaient cessé, il avait retrouvé ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

L'enfant couru de toutes ses forces, il devait fuir, être le plus loin possible de son oncle. Les larmes fusèrent le long de son visage. Le visage horrifié de sa mère le hanté. Harry s'arrêta net, dans sa course folle, il avait oublié son frère, il était resté seul avec ce monstre. Le fourchelang hésita un instant avant de se retourner brusquement, il ne pouvait abandonner sa moitié.

- Petit, petit, petit, viens par ici, que je t'attrape, que je t'écorche.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il était persuadé que ces paroles lui étaient adressées.

- Allons retourne toi que je vois ton jolie minois.

- Rosier, laisse le tranquille, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- La ferme Severus ! Le maître a dit que nous pouvions nous amuser !

Harry profita du silence pour se retourner tout tremblant vers ses agresseurs. Les deux hommes étaient masqués, si bien qu'Harry ne pouvait voir leur visage.

- Nous ne sommes pas la pour ça, la voix était devenu autoritaire.

- Tu as bien trop de pitié en toi Severus tel est ton problème !

Il leva la baguette près à jeter le sort quand une troisième personne fit son entrée. Rosier et Severus se crispèrent immédiatement, il savait que le moindre écart pouvait maître cet être en colère. Le silence devin de plus en plus pesant, Harry frissonna, il savait que cet homme là était dangereux.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Rosier pris le risque de répondre tandis que son congénère resta de silencieux.

- Je voulais juste passer un peu de bon temps avec lui, maître.

Le sourire gourmand qu'il affichait fit hoqueter Harry d'horreur, il recula d'un pas puis trébucha et atterrit sur la robe de sorcier du dit maître.

- Allons, tu fais peur à notre invité, le petit Harry Potter n'a surement pas envie que tu joues avec. Maintenant partez !

A peine donné, l'ordre fut exécuté.

_- Nous, nous retrouvons enfin, Harry. L'heure est venue._

Les rubis et les émeraudes se croisèrent. L'enfant Potter ne savait que répondre.

- _Je… Je veux retrouver ma maman !_

Le maître afficha une horrible grimace en entendant les mots de l'enfant. On pouvait sentir sa colère vibrer tout autour de lui, personne n'osait jamais lui dire non, ou alors elle était foudroyée par un éclair vert l'instant d'après.

- _Ta maman,_ siffla- t'il avec mépris, _ta maman a peur de toi, elle fait semblant de t'aimer depuis qu'elle a appris qui tu étais. Pourquoi crois-tu être ici ?_

_ - Queudver, il lui a jeté un sort ! Elle est tombé il faut aller l'aider !_

Un long moment passa avant que le seigneur des ténèbres prenne la parole.

- _Soit, suis-moi et regarde._

Le seigneur des ténèbres pris le bras d'Harry avant de transplaner près de la forêt. Ils se postèrent a proximité des portoloin. De la ou ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir toutes les personnes les utilisant. La mère du petit sorti à son tour de la forêt, accompagné d'un groupe d'aurore, elle avait toujours Andrew dans ses bras. Harry eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle se jeta sur un portoloin. Le regard horrifié il avança d'un pas avant de se retourner vers son compagnon de fortune.

- _Ce n'était pas elle, elle ne peut pas, elle n'en a pas le droit !_

_ - Bien sur que si ! Les yeux ne trompent pas._

Une seconde d'inattention, c'est ce qu'il a fallu à Lily pour perdre l'un de ses êtres les plus précieux. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait cette erreur. Couché dans son lit, elle repassait sans arrêt ses derniers instants avec Harry, juste avant qu'il ne lui soit enlevé. Elle revoyait les yeux de Peter, son regard désolé au moment où il lui avait jeté le sort. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ce dernier les avaient trahit. Voldemort lui avait-il offert de l'argent. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses draps avant de lâcher un sanglot. Ils avaient été idiots et aveugles, les faits étaient la, les retards à répétition, les informations qui filtraient. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt, d'être resté aveugle. Même Dumbledore avait été trompé.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Relève-toi, tu as un autre enfant.

La dureté des mots ne firent même pas réagir Lily.

- Serais-tu devenu lâche au point de ne même pas répliquer, s'énerva-t-il.

- A quoi bon Severus ? Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Le dit Severus s'assit près du lit. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage. Il avait un long nez crochu, son visage était si pale qu'on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Nous savions tous, en entrant dans cette guerre, le prix à payer.

- Un enfant ! Ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait, il était la sous tes yeux, il aurait suffit que…

- Tu deviens irrationnel, mon sacrifice n'aurait servis à rien ! J'aurais été tué avec ton fils. Au nom de l'ordre, je ne peux agir n'importe comment, je ne suis pas comme les maraudeurs libres de jouer les héros.

Sa voix dégoulinait de rancœur, il y avait une rivalité viscérale Severus et les maraudeurs, des erreurs avaient été commise que même le future ne saurait réparer. Malgré cela Lily savait qu'il avait raison, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Je suis une horrible mère Sev, je… Il était fourchelang, je l'ai frappé pour ca.

Severus réfléchi avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ta réaction était conduite par la peur, non pas parce que tu es une mauvaise mère. Si tu restes ici tu en deviendras une. Ton autre fils a besoin de toi, maintenant ! Nous avons besoin de toi Lily, j'ai besoin de toi.

Lily releva la tête et croisa les yeux sombres de son ami. Ce dernier détourna le regard avant de se relever.

- Dumbledore est en bas, il attend que je lui dise si ton état s'est amélioré. Que dois-je lui répondre ?

- J'arrive.

Severus acquiesçât avant de sortir. Il descendit les escaliers puis rentra dans la cuisine la ou l'attendait, le directeur de l'école et les maraudeurs, l'ambiance était morbide. A son entrée tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Comment va-t-elle, demanda Dumbledore visiblement inquiet.

- Mieux, je pense.

- On a plus besoin de tes service Snape, tu peux disposer, cracha Sirius.

- Pas maintenant Sirius, coupa Dumbledore. Nous devons mettre nos rivalités de coté. Severus, je voudrais entendre une nouvelle fois ce qui s'est passé. On a peut-être oublié un point important, tu es la dernière personne à avoir vu le petit Harry.

- Bien. Je faisais équipe avec Rosier, nous devions attaquer le sud du campement et surprendre, les gens avant le début du match. Au signal, on a commencé à s'en prendre à des personnes au hasard, le but étant de créer la confusion. Quand le petit est apparu, nous étions sur le point de rejoindre les autres. Cependant, Rosier n'en avait pas fini, « il ne s'était pas assez distraie ». Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il exalta, les enfants faisaient partie de ses cibles préférés, si faible, si vulnérable.

A la mention du nom de son fils James se crispa, il voulu interrompre le récit de Severus mais se ravisa.

- Il lui adressa la parole, voulant d'abord le faire peur, c'est plus drôle comme cela, selon lui. C'est à ce moment la que le seigneur des ténèbres est arrivée. Il connaissait l'enfant, étrangement il semblait y porter un intérêt. Malheureusement, nous avons du partir avant de savoir ce qu'il allait en faire.

- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? L'interrompu le vieux sorcier.

- « tu fais peur à notre invité, le petit Harry Potter n'a surement pas envi que tu joue avec. »

Un ange passa avant que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

- Et tu dis qu'il était seul quand vous vous êtes tous retrouvé à la fin de la mission ?

- Oui, j'ai fait ma petite enquête, pas la moindre trace du garçon.

Le directeur se gratta la barbe tout en réfléchissant.

- La question est de savoir ou est passé Harry entre temps, malheureusement nous manquons d'élément, je suis désolé James mais connaissant Tom, il est fort possible qu'il soit déjà mort. Peter a du lui révéler sa condition, raison de plus pour Tom de supprimer cet obstacle.

A la mention du nom de Peter, James se leva en brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise au passage. Une porte claqua au loin, James avait quitté la maison. Sirius voulu se lever pour le suivre mais Remus le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Ou est mon frère ?

Sirius se précipita vers Andrew qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il le prit dans ses bras non pour réconforter l'enfant mais parce que lui-même en avait besoin. Personne n'osait répondre à la question de l'enfant.

- On nous l'a enlevé.

La voix de Lily était puissante, sortant de sa cachette, elle prit Andrew dans les bras de Sirius et le fit assoir sur une chaise. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

- Andrew, ce que je vais te dire sera très dur. Nous devons être forts, tu dois être fort. Ton frère a disparu, nous ne le reverrons jamais. C'est pour cela qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu dois te comporter en homme. Nous devons faire en sorte que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus jamais.

Les yeux du petits s'écarquillèrent, il était près à pleurer, il se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang pour s'en empêcher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je serais fort.

Lily savait qu'elle venait de détruire l'enfance de son fils, mais la guerre ne permettait aucun répit.

Les années passèrent Andrew avait grandit, il était en phase de devenir un puissant sorcier. Jamais il n'avait reculé devant le danger, jamais il n'avait abandonné lorsque les entrainements se faisaient difficiles. Il était appelé au sein de l'ordre, le petit prodige. L'été de ses quinze ans vint, il allait rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard. L'école était un véritable réconfort mais il avait hâte de finir ses études pour pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre une fois pour toute.

- Andrew, tu m'écoute ?

- Pardon Ron tu disais ?

- Je disais que Neville et Hermione arriveront en fin d'après midi ! Eux aussi on reçut leur note de buse. Comme tu peux t'en douter, c'est excellent pour Hermione et la catastrophique pour Neville.

Andrew ricana, ce que lui disait Ron ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Sans réfléchir il prit sa baguette en dessinant quelque mouvement.

- Je ne m'habituerais jamais au fait que chez toi on puisse faire de la magie impunément.

- Ca, mon très cher Ron, c'est une affaire de privilège.

- Andrew, Ron on mange !

Les deux garçons se levèrent en même temps pour rejoindre la cuisine.

- J'espère que vous avez faim, j'ai passé ma journée à cuisiner.

Andrew éclata de rire en voyant son père avec le tablier rose flamboyant de sa mère. Une petite tête rousse fit son apparition derrière lui.

- A dire vrai, c'est presque moi qui aie tout fait, dit-elle avec fierté.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, connaissant le niveau culinaire de papa.

La petite fille sourie ses dents blanche faisaient ressortir la rousseur de ses cheveux. Ses yeux chocolats exalté de malice. Tous s'assirent pour manger.

- Quand est-ce qu'on ira au chemin de traverse ? J'ai hâte d'acheter mes toutes premières fournitures.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable Elise…

- Mais Andrew y a été lui.

- Je sais, je sais mais les mangemorts commencent à s'agiter.

James semblait réellement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai aucun droit ici.

La petite ne laissa pas le temps à son père de répondre, elle couru se réfugier dans sa chambre.

- Si seulement, elle n'avait pas le caractère de ta mère, elle serait plus facile à gérer.

Andrew sourit, son père ne savait pas y faire avec sa petite sœur.

- Il y a une réunion ce soir chez Patmol, reprit James. Les choses commencent vraiment à bouger du coté des mangemorts.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Décidément je ne comprends pas les agissements de Voldemort. Rester silencieux pendant des années puis revenir brusquement sur le devant de la scène ? Aurait-il trouvé quelque chose qui lui assurerait la victoire ?

- Je ne sais pas mais mieux vaut être prudent et en apprendre plus avant d'agir.

La fin d'après midi arriva rapidement. Andrew et Ron étaient heureux de retrouver leurs amis. Hermione comme a son habitude sauta au coup des deux garçons, ce qui fit rougir Ron. De son point de vue Hermione n'était plus fille mais une femme. Ce qui rendait sa relation avec elle un peu plus difficile.

- Hermione tu vas les étouffer ! Ricana Neville.

- Si je n'ai plus le droit d'être heureuse de retrouver mes meilleurs amis, répliqua t'elle avec une mine boudeuse.

- Nous aussi on est heureux de te revoir, Hermione. Répondit Andrew avec un grand sourire.

Les petits rentrèrent dans la maison puis s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Nous étions sur le chemin de traverse avec Hermione aujourd'hui pour faire nos courses de la rentrée et la on a croisé un mec qui te ressembler à tel point qu'on a cru que c'était toi.

- Vraiment, répondit Andrew pas vraiment intéressé par conversation.

- Oui, du coup on s'est approché pour te parler, enfin lui parler, renchérit Hermione. Neville lui a tendu la main, il l'a regardé de bas en haut intrigué. C'est la que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'étais pas toi. Il n'a rien dit, il a juste tourné les talons et est partie. Je te jure Andrew on aurait dit un jumeau…

Hermione s'arrêta net dans son histoire, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire.

- Je suis désolé Andrew je ne voulais pas…

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Hermione.

Son récit avait piqué la curiosité d'Andrew, il aurait aimé voir de ses propres yeux le fameux jumeau. Il avait l'espoir infime que c'était son propre frère dont parler Neville et Hermione. Il se renfrogna des idées noires lui traversèrent l'esprit et il n'aimait pas ça.

- Ou est ta sœur ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Je crois qu'elle boude toujours dans sa chambre.

- Elle n'est pas heureuse d'aller à Poudlard ?

- Si mais tu connais Elise, elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non. Mon père ne veut pas l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse.

- Et il a bien raison, fit Neville les choses s'assombrissent.

Voila la fin du chapitre 3 un peu plus court que les autres j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


End file.
